


八点约会番外1- roses et relnes（ violin cover）

by erikaS



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaS/pseuds/erikaS





	八点约会番外1- roses et relnes（ violin cover）

那个传，有点晃，不要骂我，也不要骂小孩。  
谢谢观看

我妈说的没错，所有破洞牛仔裤都应该被烧掉，这是我见到他的第一印象。

岛国气候潮湿，气压低到心律不齐，所有问题都阻止不了我年幼的妹妹追星。  
“Mark，你应该在工作之余多陪一下你妹妹。”  
这是一切的开始。

水洗青灰色牛仔裤包裹住他的下肢，膝盖下方两个破洞，像意外了解皇家密辛，让我有种窥探的快感，很南洋的说法，深闺养出来的黑珍珠。他皮肤很细腻，听说会乖乖地在洗澡以后擦身体乳，想到这里我又觉得有点热，他是用怎么样的方式把那些黏腻的乳白色膏状油脂均匀地涂抹在沾满水汽毛孔打开的肌肤上。他的肤色也很奇妙，像昏黄夕阳留在地表最后一秒，照射在红橘或者是姜黄茶的颜色，发红发棕，带着果实香气。不知道他闻起来是什么味道，我妈让我在翡冷翠给她买的玫瑰香水可能挺合适他的，红苹果和成熟西梅的味道。

如果是条西装裤，或者是其他，包裹得严实，或许能收获另外一种由禁止与掩藏堆砌出的快感。他这样只露出膝盖，与我来说是种无比煎熬的探索心情。牛仔裤应该是有弹性的，可以从看出他大腿肌肉线条。不像他的伴舞们，他线条是柔软的弧线，大腿根与膝上尺寸对比强烈，小腿则是漂亮的直线均匀变窄。如果是紧身皮裤或者短裤露出小腿肌肉，我知道会躲藏在胫骨中间的部分，从后面就能看到可爱的肌肉弧度。柔软的，珠光面的丝绸与充满蹂躏欲的凝胶，手指只是沾上皮肤就会忍不住揉捏。他的小腿像小鹿，温顺又活泼，像是一条天路，天路尽头是他的足。

这种联想是最简单的因果，因为想到他脚趾的柔软，所以我会硬。

舞蹈动作有扎马步半蹲的动作，他的双腿有力地打开，不不是那种M，他完美的保持臀与腿根处于一条直线，胯部力量像是小兽跳动的心脏。我不想给舞蹈师塞钱，我想像条狗一样扑上舞台往他的腰带里塞钱。这不是人格侮辱，这是我在朝贡我的阿芙罗狄蒂。也要感谢他，我第一次理解时尚，那愚蠢的球鞋真的很有必要。藏匿住脚背与踝骨，我发誓如果能彻底看到他的踝骨与脚背肌肉，我会当场射出来，腥浊能从他鼻梁滑到饱满肉欲的嘴唇，弄脏他小巧洁白的门牙。

场馆里二氧化碳让我头晕目眩，我妹妹不知道从哪儿掏出巧克力往我怀里丢，我捂住太阳穴余光瞟到她貌似在和staff沟通给我到杯水，她果然是个身经百战的女性。这是一个拼盘，他的表演已经结束，我从staff手里接过一次性水杯，决定离开场馆在外面等待我妹妹出来。

外面的空气格外清新，湿气与冷空气争先恐后钻进我的肺里使我苏醒，掏出手机联系我的师兄，他毫不犹豫挂断我了电话。

徐英浩一边哄着怀里的人保证绝对不会再有电话打断好事一边把手机按下静音丢到地板上。  
手机屏幕亮着又暗下去，李马克小心翼翼地给他发来信息，可怜巴巴的口气。  
“哥，我想写歌。”


End file.
